In general, production control during manufacturing of integrated circuits (IC) is accomplished by sampling parameter data from a small representative portion of the IC. Parameter data may include defect inspection and metrology. Although obtaining parameter data across an entire IC may ensure the performance of the IC, compiling parameter data for an entire IC is prohibitively expensive and time consuming, and is generally considered not commercially feasible. Hence, for production control purposes, a small number of locations of the IC are typically sampled for collection of parameter data. Sampling more parts of the IC may yield more accurate results at the expense of higher costs and longer test times. On the other hand, sampling fewer locations of the IC may lead to missing some defects or marginal instances that could lead to a failure in the IC.